


love given lightly

by miracleloupe



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Consensual Kink, Dom Drop, Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miracleloupe/pseuds/miracleloupe
Summary: Nagi and Yamato try something new in the bedroom. Nagi doesn't cope with it too well.





	love given lightly

It was Yamato who'd suggested it. Nagi had been nervous, but as always, he'd been eager to please his beloved. It wasn't as if he _ hated _ the idea, or even that he thought he'd find it difficult - but that was the problem. Nagi hadn't always found it hard to demand things from those he loved, to pressure them to do his bidding. But that Nagi was a Nagi he'd rather forget.

"Get on your knees," he said simply, uncrossing his legs as he sat perched on the edge of Yamato's bed. (It had to be Yamato's room. To have his dear Cocona see this felt wrong.)

Yamato did as he was bid, eagerly falling to his knees between Nagi's legs. His face was flushed, as was his cock, standing proud between his legs. Nagi had never seen him look so submissive - but he supposed that was the appeal of all this. Being the leader all the time must be exhausting. Now Yamato could well and truly hand over the reins to someone else. 

Nagi smiled down at him, lifting his foot to press the sole of his boot against Yamato's cock. Yamato visibly shuddered, eyes squeezed shut as he let out a soft whine. 

"Look at me," Nagi continued. "Be a good-" he tripped over the word, it feeling so _ wrong _ in his mouth, _twisted_ \- "slut." He apologised internally to Yamato. He couldn't keep up with that part of the act, no matter how much he wanted it. "If you're good, you will be rewarded."

If Yamato noticed the way he'd faltered, he was clearly in too deep to care.

"Nagi," he breathed, opening his eyes. "Please. Need you. Need it so bad…"

Nagi softened instantly, reaching out to cup Yamato's face and stroke his cheek without even thinking. He knew this wasn't the plan - Yamato wanted him to be rough, use him as he pleased, but still… 

"Yamato," he said softly, voice laced with affection. "It's okay. Soon, my love."

For a split second, Yamato looked confused, but then Nagi was unzipping his pants and all was apparently forgotten. He pulled himself out of his boxers, flushing a little in embarrassment at how soft he still was - Yamato didn't seem to mind, though, as Nagi gently brushed his fingers through his soft hair, then pulled his head closer to his crotch, until Yamato's lips pressed against the tip of his cock. The sudden contact made him shiver, but he tried to stay as aware of his surroundings as possible. He was undeniably on edge, just waiting for a sign - a choked out '_red _' or three taps against his leg - if he missed them, he would never forgive himself. (Honestly, he would probably never forgive himself if Yamato had to use them at all.) 

His train of thought was thrown off as Yamato took him into his mouth, tongue swirling around the head of his cock before taking him deeper. Nagi's grip on his hair tightened, eliciting a muffled groan from Yamato, who eagerly swallowed around him. Nagi found himself more and more lost to sensation as his cock swelled, his hips moving in tiny, aborted thrusts. He whimpered as Yamato pulled off him with a lewd _ pop _ then, panic briefly lancing through him. _ Did Yamato want to stop? Had he done something wrong? _

"Please," Yamato said, voice hoarse, "Nagi… Use me… Fuck my mouth…"

Remembering his role, Nagi raised an eyebrow.

"...You used my name, Yamato. Please remember your place."

Yamato's eyes went wide.

"Master. Please, Master. I'm sorry."

_ Okay, _ Nagi thought. _ Maybe that _ does _ feel nice. _

"It's okay. I am prepared to forgive you, as long as you behave."

Feeling empowered by their exchange, Nagi pulled Yamato's head closer again, and Yamato eagerly took this as a cue to open his mouth, tongue lolling out, ready for him. After hesitating for a moment, Nagi pulled him closer, thrusting into the wet heat of his mouth with a sigh.

It felt good. Yamato being under his control, powerless beneath him. The heat building in Nagi's gut as he started to fuck Yamato's mouth in earnest, the way Yamato's eyes went glassy with tears as he choked a little but swallowed him down even so, it felt good, _ it felt good… _

Nagi grabbed Yamato's head with both hands, pulling him in so close he felt his nose buried in the hair at his crotch as he spilled down his throat with a strangled cry. Yamato let out a sob of pleasure as he swallowed obediently, as if he were born to do it.

He finished Yamato off quickly after that, pulling him into his lap and using a vibrator Yamato had supplied to tip him over the edge. Granted, it didn't take long.

The room fell almost silent, save Yamato's panting as he tried to catch his breath. Nagi's hand was sticky with come, and after putting the vibrator aside he held it out to Yamato, as one final part of their act. Without a word, Yamato licked his hand clean. Nagi figured it should've felt good. 

Instead, for some reason, he just felt hollow.

He still felt nothing as he kicked off his boots and they lay down together, side by side. He could feel Yamato looking at him. He didn't know what to say.

Nagi wasn't Yamato's master. Yamato wasn't in any way beneath him. He knew it was just an act, that Yamato had asked for it, _ asked _ to be treated roughly, and he hadn't tapped out or expressed any discontent, so… Why? Why did Nagi feel like he wanted to scratch his skin off? Why did he feel so wretched? Why did he have this sinking feeling in his chest, like the world was closing in on him?

"...And here was me thinking you'd be all over the aftercare straight away," Yamato said with a soft chuckle, cutting through the silence. It wasn't an accusation - it was said fondly, and Nagi could see him smiling out of the corner of his eye. But still, his words cut through him like a knife. It hurt. He felt awful. It felt _ wrong_. "It's okay," Yamato continued, "I didn't really get too out of it anyway. Maybe next time, we could try bondage or something, or--" 

He was interrupted by a loud sob.

Nagi's eyes went wide… He'd taken even himself by surprise. But after that, the tears wouldn't stop. He covered his face as they streamed down his cheeks, his chest heaving as his breaths came quick and heavy.

After everything he'd done, it hadn't even been enough. Yamato hadn't even gotten what he'd wanted in the first place. Nagi had left him unsatisfied, and yet here he was, sobbing pathetically over something that couldn't even bring his partner enough pleasure to be worth it… 

"Nagi?"

Nagi was aware of Yamato sitting up, though with his hands still covering his face, he couldn't see him. He couldn't bring himself to look at him. The gentle touch on his arm sent his mind reeling. He could feel himself falling, dizzy as his breathing became more uneven, his body still wracked with sobs...

"Nagi… Shit… You're okay, Nagi. I'm here. I'm okay. You're okay. Come back to me."

Nagi tried to focus on Yamato's voice, but he was having a hard time. _ I'm sorry _ , he thought. _ I'm sorry for treating you poorly. I'm sorry for not being enough. I'm sorry for neglecting my duties, I'm sorry, I'm sorry… _

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Yamato said - had Nagi started speaking out loud? He had no idea. But Yamato's voice was impossibly soft, his hand gently squeezing Nagi's arm, his thumb stroking his skin. "You did really well, Nagi. I enjoyed it… You did everything right. I loved it. I love _ you_. There's no need to be sorry."

He could be lying. He could be trying to spare Nagi's feelings. But in his heart, Nagi knew that wasn't true. After all their years of knowing each other, Nagi could always tell when Yamato was lying. And right now, he wasn't. The thought grounded him a little.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea," Yamato continued, "after all, this kind of thing… It's not really in your nature, is it? I'm sorry for pushing you to do it."

That really got Nagi's attention. Still hiccuping, he rubbed his eyes, then uncovered his now frowning face. His hand found Yamato's, squeezing it weakly. 

_ "No. _I am glad you could confide your fantasies to me. I just… I'm afraid I might not be able to make them come to life… But I did this of my own volition. Do not apologise, Yamato…"

The smile Yamato gave him in return made his chest feel warm, chasing away some of the remaining emptiness from before.

"Okay, okay… Let's just stick to what we do best from now on, yeah? You being your sweet, ridiculous self and me getting all embarrassed about it, but secretly loving every second."

Yamato leaned in close, and Nagi nodded his assent, eyes fluttering shut as Yamato kissed him. When he pulled back, his smile didn't falter as he brushed Nagi's hair out of his eyes. "For now though, how does a nice, warm bath sound?" 

Nagi found himself smiling too as he nodded, sinking into Yamato's embrace. 

"That sounds perfect, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
This fic originally came out of a discussion with my dear friend Marsh, where we were like... Hey, people don't mention dom aftercare too often. You know who'd need a lot of that? N A G I.  
The title is a reference to The Velvet Underground's Venus in Furs - the original lyrics were "Taste the whip, in love not given lightly/Taste the whip, now plead for me" (you see... because nagi isn't into it. in contrast he DOES give his love lightly. idk it made sense in my head)  
As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts!! And thank you again to Marsh, my partner in crime~ <3


End file.
